A recently proposed reference method for susceptibility testing of anaerobes has been applied to antimicrobial susceptibility testing of Actinomyces and related plaque bacteria. The minimal inhibitory concentrations (MIC) have been determined for 24 antimicrobial agents tested against 32 bacterial strains.